Ano hi Mita Keitai no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
by Elpiji
Summary: Sekuel dari Para Pencuri Wifi/Kematian seseorang dapat merubah segalanya. Bahkan persahabatan sekuat Klub WIFI sekalipun. Apalagi, jika yang mati adalah sang pendiri; Hitsugaya Toushiro. Di tengah kegalauannya, Rukia, sang penyebab kematian Toushiro, melihat arwah Toushiro berdiri di bawah salju. Sudah saatnya bagi klub WIFI untuk memasuki tahap baru dari ujian persahabatan mereka.
1. Chapter 1: Arwah Musim Dingin

**[Jum'at, 20 Desember 2019. Pukul 06.00 WIB — Kos Putri Karakuraity]**

"Uuungh..."

Dengan susah payah, gue paksa mata gue untuk terbuka setelah semaleman tertidur. Gue singkirin selimut yang nutupin tubuh gue dari semalem, kemudian mendudukkan pantat gue di ranjang yang gue tiduri.

Gue mengucek mata gue sebentar, kemudian menguap lebar. Gue melirik ke kalender hadiah dari minuman yang punya jargon 'cintai ususmu setiap hari' yang tergantung di atas meja kecil di samping gue.

"Ah. Sekarang sudah tanggal 20, ya."

Gue berdiri dari ranjang, kemudian menatap bingkai foto yang ada di meja di bawah kalender tadi.

... Foto gue, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Ishida, dan Hirako yang sedang dudukdi ruang klub WIFI—_World Internet Federation Idealism, _tepat di meja tempat kami _diskusi_, lengkap dengan bangku merah empuk putarnya.

Toushiro dan Hirako yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, Ishida yang tertawa iblis sambil menatap _tablet_nya, Ulquiorra yang memainkan PSP dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan gue yang tersenyum ke kamera. Hanya gue yang serius saat mau difoto itu. Yah, yang ngefotonya juga HP gue sendiri yang gue kasih _timer_.

Gue mengelus foto itu. Tepat di wajah Toushiro yang menatap laptopnya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Toushiro..."

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo. Terinspirasi dari **AnoHana.**

**Peringatan: **AU sangat, OOC sama aja. Penggunaan bahasa gaul untuk sudut pandang orang pertama. Semacam _sequel _dari fanfiksi saya yang berjudul **Para Pencuri Wifi**. Mending baca yang itu dulu biar ngerti jalan cerita. Karena agak-agak nyerempet ke fanfik yang itu.

— **Ano hi Mita Keitai no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai —  
**— _(Kita Masih Belum Tahu Nama _Handphone _yang Kita Lihat Waktu Itu) _—

— **Episode #01: **Arwah Musim Dingin —

* * *

Tahun 2019, anomali cuaca makin parah saja. Kalo dulu matahari nggak kelihatan gara-gara jumlah air yang menguap bertambah dan awan menjadi banyak, sekarang bahkan lebih aneh lagi; salju turun di Indonesia.

Gue sama sekali nggak ngerti dan nggak tertarik kenapa hal gaje semacam itu bisa terjadi. Gue bukan Toushiro yang meskipun males make otaknya buat hal yang bener aja bisa tahu segalanya.

Ah, iya. Hari ini ulangtahunnya Toushiro, ya. Mungkin nanti gue bakal ngasih dia hadiah.

Gue sekarang sedang melamun di jendela kelas gue di Universitas Karakura. Menatap salju yang turun dengan perlahan melalui jendela kaca itu. Mengabaikan dingin yang menerjang meskipun gue cuma memakai celana panjang dan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Sekarang gue sudah di penghujung semester pertama gue sebagai mahasiswi jurusan bahasa Inggris di universitas ini. Gue sebenarnya masuk ke jurusan ini karena Toushiro yang nyaranin. Gue inget banget pas disuruh milih jurusan waktu itu,

"Noh, Ruk. Bahasa Inggris elu 'kan jelek banget. Sampe-sampe elo nganggep bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa planet lain. Mending elo masuk jurusan bahasa Inggris aja, noh. Jadi kita bakal tenang kalo misalnya ke luar negeri."

— Toushiro ngomong dengan seenak jidat kayak biasa.

"Elu o'on atau gimana, sih? Kuliah itu harus milih sesuai kebisaan tauk. Lagian, gimana kita bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri kalo Bokap elo sama gue aja kerjanya cuma jualan pulsa?"

— Gue juga ngomong dengan seenak jidat, sih.

"Tenang aja. Biayanya biar Ishida atau Ulquiorra yang bayarin."

Gue cuma membalasnya dengan jitakan waktu itu.

Gue sendiri juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa sekarang gue bisa berada di jurusan kampret ini, sedangkan gue cuma bisa ngerti kalo disuruh ngedenger sama menulis bahasa Inggris. Kalo disuruh ngomong, mah, bahaya. Lidah gue nyaris keram.

Gue juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa gue mau-maunya pergi ke kampus jam segini—setengah tujuh, cuma buat ngeliat kalo kelas pelajaran _writing _gue sendiri masih kosong.

Gaje.

Akhirnya, gue duduk di sebuah kursi di pojok depan kelas, kemudian memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan kepala gue di atas tas selempang yang gue jadikan sebagai bantal.

* * *

"_Putih kepada hitam, bagaimana keadaan disana? Ganti."_

— Apa itu? Kenapa rasanya akrab di telinga gue? Kapan gue mendengar kalimat itu?

"_Putih kepada Hitam, kecepatan _download 150 Kb/s_. _15 Minutes remaining_ sebelum _file_ pertama selesai. Kerja bagus, Kuchiki Rukia. Ganti."_

— Apanya? Apa yang kerja bagus? Kenapa nama gue disebut? Itu suara elo, 'kan, Toushiro?

"_Rukia..."_

— Apa? Kenapa elo manggil gue?

"_RUKIA!_"

* * *

Gue membuka mata. Suara yang keras tadi seolah membuat gue berpindah dunia. Dunia gelap tadi perlahan berganti menjadi wajah seorang perempuan yang memperhatikan gue dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah, Hinamori. Ada apa?"

"Kamu yang seharusnya ditanyain 'ada apa', Rukia. Saat aku datang, kamu udah tidur. Terus, pas aku tanya sama yang lain, mereka bilang kamu udah tidur dari pas mereka datang."

Gue mengangkat kepala gue dari tas tempat kepala gue menempel daritadi. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangan gue, kemudian menatap ke sekeliling.

Ah. Jadi gue ketiduran, ya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya gue kepada cewek bermata coklat yang berada di depan gue. Hinamori melihat ke jam tangannya. Kemudian menjawab dengan suara lembutnya,

"Jam setengah delapan. Bentar lagi mau masuk."

"Oh..." gumam gue menanggapinya pelan. Merasa gue udah nggak apa-apa, Hinamori bangkit dari jongkoknya, kemudian pergi duduk ke bangku di belakang gue.

_Drrt. Drrrrt._

Gue merasakan getaran-getaran di paha gue. HP gue bergetar. Karena males, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Karena cuma SMS, jadi palingan setelah empat getaran langsung hilang.

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

... Kenapa nggak hilang? Telpon, kah? Nggak, kalo telpon, pasti terdengar bunyi _ringtone_, bukan cuma getaran. Gue memasukkan tangan gue ke kantong celana, mengambil HP _touchscreen _yang dikasih sama tim produksi iklan Pop Mie 3 tahun yang lalu.

Gue melihat layarnya yang kelap-kelip, lalu gue tekan tombol tengah. Getarannya terhenti. Begitu juga dengan kelap-kelipnya. Gue melihat apa yang ada disitu,

Sebuah gambar _icon _kue ulangtahun berwarna putih yang dihiasi lilin dengan tulisan **Ultah Toushiro. 18 Tahun. Kirim pesan ucapan selamat ulangtahun? [Ya] atau [Tiidak]?  
**

Ah. _Alarm _ulangtahun ternyata. Padahal gue udah hapal, tapi tetep aja gue pasang.

Gue menekan tombol **[Ya]**. Gue kemudian mengetik kalimat di atas HP gue.

**Widiiih. Sekarang elo udah 18 tahun, ya. Nggak kerasa banget. Jadi, sekarang elo udah bisa, dong, masuk ke situs dan tempat yang ada tulisan' 18+'nya? Hohoho. #plakk**

**Mentang-mentang sekarang elo udah jauh, jangan lupain kita-kita, ya. Intinya, selamet ulang taun. **_**Happy birthday. **_**Tadinya gue mau ngucapin pake bahasa Jepang yang elo puja-puja itu, tapi sayangnya gue nggak tahu. Hehe. ==a**

**Inget, Toushiro! Tumbuh tuh ke atas, bukan ke samping! Apalagi ke bawah! :p**

**Tertanda, Wakil Ketua Abadi-mu,**

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

Gue kemudian menekan tombol tengah yang berfungsi untuk mengirim. Beberapa menit berselang, sang dosen perempuan berwajah setengah bule masuk memberikan pelajaran. Gue langsung menyimpan HP gue kembali ke kantong celana.

* * *

**[Pukul 16.00 WIB — Toko Hadiah]**

Sepulang dari ngampus, gue langsung berlari kesini. Toko hadiah. Tujuannya nggak lain dan nggak bukan buat ngebeliin Toushiro hadiah.

Gue berjalan pelan, menyusuri etalase. Melihat-lihat barang yang mungkin Toushiro suka. Seinget gue, Toushiro sama sekali nggak punya _fetish _terhadap apapun. Ah, apa gue harus ngebeliin dia _dakimura_? Atau kaos anime? Berarti gue harusnya pesen _online _aja, nggak perlu kesini.

Melirik dari kiri ke kanan, dari atas ke bawah. Menyusuri setiap sudut dari benda-benda yang disusun di sebuah lemari. Merasa nggak menemukan apapun, gue meninggalkan lemari itu.

Tanpa gue sadari, kaki gue membawa gue ke bagian pakaian.

Dari sisi ke sisi berjajar dengan rapi pakaian segala usia dan kelamin. Tapi nggak ada yang sreg di mata gue.

Gue berjalan terus, hingga akhirnya melihat sebuah manekin. Yang gue perhatikan bukannya wajah manekin tersebut yang kayak _Slenderman_, tapi sesuatu yang melilit leher manekin tersebut.

Sebuah syal berwarna putih yang dihiasi hiasan berwarna hitam dan hijau.

"Mbak, yang ini berapa harganya?" tanya gue pada petugas yang kebetulan lewat di dekat manekin tersebut. Mbak itu diam sejenak, kemudian mengambil syal tersebut, kemudian membalik-baliknya. Menunjukkan kertas harga yang menggantung disana.

**Rp. 40.**

"Jadi belinya?" tanya Mbak itu. Gue hanya mengangguk pelan. Mbak itu kemudian bertanya sekali lagi, "Mau dibungkus sekalian?"

"Iya. Tolong," jawab gue. Mbak itu kemudian berjalan menuju tempat kasir. Gue mengekorinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai disana, Mbak itu mengambil kertas kado dan kotak dari bawah meja kasir. Mbak itu kemudian memasukkan syal itu ke dalam kotak, kemudian membungkusnya.

"Ini," ujar mbak itu sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut. Gue menerimanya, kemudian menyerahkan uang yang tertera di mesin kasir.

* * *

**[17.00 WIB — Kompleks Pemakaman Karakura]**

Gue mendorong gerbang pemakaman itu dengan pelan. Agak menimbulkan bunyi berdenyit, memang. Tapi gue tetap membukanya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Yang dapat dilihat oleh mata gue adalah makam yang terbaris rapi sejauh mata memandang, dan diselimuti oleh putihnya salju. Seolah sudah hapal tempatnya di luar kepala, gue berjalan agak jauh lagi, makin masuk ke dalam.

Di kantong jaket gue terdapat kotak persegi panjang yang berisi hadiah, sedangkan di tangan gue terdapat sebuket bunga yang gue beli di toko bunga barusan.

Gue nggak suka naik kendaraan. Karena itu, gue berjalan dari kos-kosan, ke kampus, ke toko hadiah, dan kesini hanya bermodalkan kaki. Masa' bodoh makan waktu berjam-jam atau kaki gue pegel.

Gue terus melangkah. Dengan wajah yang bercampur antara bahagia dan sedih.

Di mata gue, tertangkap sosok cowok tinggi yang berjalan melawan arah sama gue. Seolah dia baru kembali dari tempat yang gue tuju—

— Atau memang begitu.

Cowok itu berjalan dengan pandangan kosongnya. Kacamata yang dipakainya mengembun karena dinginnya cuaca. Jaket hitam tebalnya telah dipenuhi oleh salju di bagian pundak, tanda bahwa dia diam di bawah hujan salju dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Gue mengenalnya sebagai Ishida Uryuu, anggota ketiga dari klub WIFI.

Dia berjalan begitu saja saat kami berhadapan. Seolah dia nggak melihat gue, atau menganggap gue nggak ada.

Gue menghentikan langkah gue sebentar, kemudian menatap ke belakang. Menatap punggung Ishida dengan pandangan nanar. Sedangkan Ishida sendiri hanya terus melangkah menuju pintu kompleks.

Gue mengalihkan pandangan, kemudian menatap ke depan. Gue berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang berada di pojok paling ujung. Tepat berada di dekat dinding pembatas dan di bawah pohon.

Tuhan begitu baik. Bahkan Dia memberikan elo pohon untuk melindungi elo dari tindihan salju. Hingga hanya makam lo satu-satunya yang terkena sedikit salju.

Di atas makam itu sudah terdapat satu karangan bunga. Milik Ishida, gue rasa.

Gue jongkok di depan makam itu. Menaruh buket bunga yang gue bawa di dekat nisan. Gue mengambil kotak kado yang ada di kantong jaket gue. Membuka bungkusnya, kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Setelah kotaknya gue buka, dan gue ambil syal di dalamnya, gue buang juga kotak itu secara sembarangan. Gue kemudian melilitkan syal berwarna putih itu di batu nisan di hadapan gue.

Gue membersihkan kepala nisan yang sedikit terkena salju, kemudian berdiri dari jongkok. Mengambil HP yang ada di kantong celana gue, kemudian melihat pojok atas dari layar. Terdapat sebuah gambar tanda pesan yang tidak terkirim.

Tentu saja.

Itu bukan karena HP elo dimatikan, 'kan, Toushiro?  
Itu juga jelas bukan karena di luar jangkauan.  
Masa' kartu operator elo habis masa? Makanya beli pulsa, dong. Padahal Bokap elo jualan pulsa.

—Tadinya gue mau bilang begitu, namun nggak bisa.

"Tentu saja elo nggak bisa nerima SMS gue. Karena di surga sana nggak ada HP, 'kan, Toushiro?"

— Di batu nisan tersebut tertulis:** Hitsugaya Toushiro. 20 Desember 2001 – 13 Juni 2019.**

* * *

Toushiro, mati karena gue. Ishida menjauhi gue karena alasan tersebut. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak tahu karena setelah lulus SMA dia langsung kembali ke Spanyol. Hirako... Terkadang dia masih nyapa gue kalo nggak sengaja ketemu di jalan.

Karin—anak SMP yang jadi _maid yandere _di Festival anime 3 tahun yang lalu—yang kini telah menjadi anggota basket putri di SMA gue dulu, bahkan menyatakan dengan jelas 'kebencian'nya kepada gue.

Semuanya salah gue.

Seandainya hari itu gue nggak sok keren nyuruh Toushiro ngebiarin gue ngeboncengin dia naik motor, dia mungkin nggak apa-apa sampe sekarang. Masih bisa numpang wifi seharian di kampus.

"Beneran bisa?"

"Iya, gue bisa, kok! Elo naik aja di belakang!"

"Gue ngeri, ah! Elo aja baru bisa naik motor kemarin, 'kan?"

"Udah! Tenang aja!" — Suara motor yang digas terdengar.

"Rukia!"

"Apaan? Jangan bilang elo takut kebut-kebutan?"

"Di depan!"

"Hah?"

— _BRUAAK!_

Gue memejamkan mata . Menutup telinga. Gue nggak mau mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Tolong, siapapun, hentikan kaset rusak yang berputar di kepala gue. Tolong, siapapun, singkirkan gambar Toushiro yang berdarah-darah dari bayangan gue.

Toushiro! Kenapa elo yang harus mati, sih?!

Kenapa gue yang cuma patah tulang, dan elo yang harus merenggang nyawa?!

Tanpa sadar, gue menangis. Padahal Toushiro selalu bilang kalo gue adalah perempuan yang paling anti dengan airmata. Gue jatuh terduduk di tanah, kemudian memeluk batu nisan Toushiro yang dingin.

"Toushiro..."

"Toushiro, elo bisa ngedenger gue, nggak?"

"Sekarang gue udah kuliah di jurusan bahasa Inggris kayak yang elo bilang. Keinginan elo udah gue penuhi, jadi sekarang berhenti ngambek dan bangun, ya?"

"Gue nggak bakal ngejitak kepala elo lagi, sumpah. Gue bakal berhenti ngelakuin hal-hal yang nyakitin elo. Terus... Terus... Ah, iya! Gue bakal nyediain Beng beng tiap hari buat elo..."

"Toushiro, elo denger, 'kan?!"

Gue memeluk batu nisan itu lebih kuat lagi. Padahal sudah enam bulan mencoba berhenti mikirin Toushiro setelah insiden itu. Tapi kenapa gue masih terikat sama elo?

Gue terus memeluk batu nisan itu, sambil memanggil namanya,

"Toushiro..."

"Iya, apaan?! Manggil-manggil mulu."

"Habisnya elo nggak nyaut-nyaut, sih—"

Ucapan gue terhenti di tengah jalan. Gue melihat ke arah depan makam Toushiro. Gue dapat melihat sosok cowok pucat berambut putih yang memakai piyama serba putih sedang berdiri dengan wajah lesu disana.

"Apa? Ngapain elo ngeliat gue dengan pandangan begitu? Elo manggil gue 'kan?"

"A-ah—"

"_Betewe_, gue ngapain disini, sih? Ini... Kuburan, 'kan? Terus, kenapa gue make' piyama? Gue nggak inget pernah beli piyama! Juga... Kenapa gue nggak make sendal?! Dingin..."

Gue terdiam. Mulut gue terbata-bata, mengucapkan sesuatu bahkan tidak mampu. Air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata gue.

"Woi, Rukia? Pinjem jaket sama sebelah sepatu, dong—Eh, elo nangis?"

— Kenapa... Toushiro ada disini?

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:  
**Fuwahahaha. Karena **Para Pencuri Wifi **sudah saya putuskan untuk tamat, akhirnya saya malah membuat _sequel_nya, dengan versi _angst _dan _supernatural_. Padahal versi aslinya itu humor, tapi malah bercabang kesini. Sungguh mengerikannya diri saya ini.

Dari judulnya juga udah kelihatan, 'kan? Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi oleh salah satu anime favorit saya dan (mungkin) kita semua, **AnoHana. **Tapi tenang saja, ceritanya beda, kok. Setidaknya saya nggak bakal ngebuat ceritanya jadi sama persis.

Kenapa Toushiro yang mati? Karena Toushiro adalah tokoh berpengaruh di PPW. Yang lain nggak ada yang seberpengaruh dia.  
Kenapa Rukia yang jadi tokoh utama? Pengen aja.

Kenapa Kira Kazuki makin kesini makin jelek aja mukanya? Tanyakan pada yang maha kuasa.

Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang cerita satu ini?

Ceritakan di kotak ripiu~


	2. Chapter 2: Eksistensi Arwah Musim Dingin

Dingin...

Disini dingin...

"Toushiro..."

Tolong, Rukia. Berhenti manggil nama gue. Elo ngebuat gue kedinginan disini.

"Elo bisa denger gue, 'kan?"

Iya, gue bisa mendengar elo, Rukia. Tapi maaf, gue nggak bisa ngejawab elo dari _sini_. Gue harus tetap berada _disini _sampai semua orang merelakan kepergian gue.

[Apa kau mau kesana?]

Sebuah suara menggema di padang salju dingin tempat gue berdiri. Seharusnya tidak ada siapapun disini, karena ini adalah bagian dari dunia setelah kematian untuk orang-orang yang masih terikat dengan dunia manusia. Seperti gue.

[Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau kesana?]

Gue menoleh. Yang ada di pandangan mata gue seolah cerminan diri gue sendiri, dalam versi gelap. _Bentuk _makhluk itu persis kayak gue. Hanya saja _makhluk itu _memiliki rambut hitam dan mata merah. Seolah sebuah _dark version _dari Hitsugaya Toushiro—diri gue.

Tanpa sadar, gue mengangguk. _Disini, _kebohongan tidak diizinkan. Setiap kali kau hendak berbohong, kau malah akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seperti gue sekarang.

"Ya. Aku ingin kesana."

_Makhluk itu _mendekat ke arah gue. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian menyentuh jidat gue dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang dirapatkan. Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dari jarinya.

Cahaya itu makin terang, hingga akhirnya membuat gue nggak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

Saat gue membuka mata sekali lagi, yang ada di hadapan gue adalah sosok perempuan yang sangat gue kenal sedang memeluk sebuah batu nisan.

Apa? Kenapa gue ada disini?

Kenapa gue... Nggak ingat apapun?

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo. Terinspirasi dari **AnoHana.**

**Peringatan: **AU, OOC, penggunaan bahasa gaul pada sudut pandang orang pertama. Galau _detected_.

**Catatan: **"..." = dialog biasa.  
[...] = dialog dari 'bukan manusia'.

— **Ano hi Mita Keitai no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai —  
— **_(Kita Masih Belum Tahu Nama Ponsel yang Kita Lihat Waktu Itu) —_

— **Episode #02: **Eksistensi Arwah Musim Dingin —

* * *

"Toushiro?" panggil gue nggak percaya dengan apa yang gue lihat. Gue mengucek mata gue berkali-kali menggunakan tangan, tapi sosok pemuda berambut putih itu nggak menghilang dari sana.

Jadi itu... Nyata? Atau cuma perbuatan orang iseng yang memakai hologram?

Gue berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah pelan, kemudian menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan gue yang tidak terbungkus apapun. Toushiro langsung nyingkirin tangan gue.

"Dingin! Ngapain, sih?" ujarnya dengan pandangan sinis.

Gue kemudian langsung memeluk sosok di depan gue dengan eratnya. Mengubur wajah gue di pundaknya yang lebih pendek dari gue. Meskipun agak repot, gue merasa nyaman disana.

"R-Rukia! Elo kenapa?!"

"Gue terlalu seneng ngeliat elo hidup lagi."

"Apa yang elo maksud dengan 'hidup' lagi? Lagian, gue kapan mati? Terus, kenapa tinggi elo beda dengan yang seharusnya?"

Gue terdiam sebentar, kemudian melepaskan pelukan gue. Gue lalu mulai bicara, "T-tapi, 'kan—"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," potong Toushiro. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kantong celana piyama putihnya. Mengambil sebuah... _Ponsel_? Itu adalah ponselnya dulu.

Toushiro menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas layar, kemudian menunjukkan layar HPnya kepada gue.

"Rukia, gue seneng elo ngucapin gue ulangtahun. Tapi, umur gue tahun ini baru 15 tahun, tauk. 18 tahun darimananya?"

Gue terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengambil ponsel gue yang ada di kantong celana. Menghidupkannya, kemudian melihat ke pojok dari layar ponsel. Tanda pesan tidak terkirimnya...

Hilang.

T-tunggu dulu, jadi maksudnya, bersamaan dengan munculnya 'Toushiro' di hadapan gue, nomor HP dan HPnya yang seharusnya sudah entah dimana, aktif dan berada lagi di tangannya? Juga, apa maksudnya umurnya 15 tahun?

"Toushiro, elo tahu tahun berapa ini?"

Toushiro menatap gue dengan pandangan bingung. "Hah? Maksud lo apaan? Ini jelas-jelas tahun 2016."

"Toushiro... Elo... Hilang ingatan?"

"Nggak! Gue inget semuanya! Gue inget nama gue sendiri, dimana rumah gue, nama elo, nama anggota-anggota klub kita, bahkan gue inget sama Yukio yang ngincer folder _#KoleksiDewa _gue!"

Gue menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. "Toushiro—"

Gue membuat jeda sesaat. Menarik nafas, kemudian mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit berirama getir,

"— Klub WIFI sudah bubar sejak kita lulus dari SMA."

"Bohong," bantah Toushiro dengan cepat. Dia menatap tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan terkejut. Kedua bola matanya membesar, seolah tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"—gue, elo, dan Ulquiorra masih kelas 10. Ishida masih kelas 11, dan meskipun Hirako udah kelas 12, tapi harusnya masih ada enam bulan lagi sebelum dia lulus... Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya sekarang masih bulan juli? Rasanya baru kemarin kita jadi bintang iklan Pop Mie—"

"— Kenapa salju turun? Pemanasan global, kah? Garis Khatulistiwa yang bergeser, kah? Atau Indonesia yang bergerak keluar dari garis Khatulistiwa? Kenapa gue ulangtahun? Bukannya ulangtahun gue pas desember?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus meluncur dari mulut Toushiro. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Dia memegangi kepalanya. Gue menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar, nggak berani menyela setiap pertanyaannya.

Toushiro terdiam sebentar. Karena gue merasa pertanyaannya sudah habis, maka gue memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya—

Toushiro menoleh ke batu nisannya. "—Kenapa ada nama gue di batu nisan itu?"

Tubuhnya kemudian jatuh dengan perlahan menghantam dinginnya salju. Gue berlari ke arahnya. Gue meneriakkan namanya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha gue.

—Kenapa gue nggak merasakan berat apapun? Kenapa di paha gue rasanya nggak ada beban?

— Toushiro, sebenarnya... Elo itu apa?

* * *

**[Pukul 18.30 WIB — Kos Putri Karakuraity]**

Gue membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang gue dengan mudahnya. Rasanya sama seperti melemparkan boneka.

Hal pertama yang gue sadari, Toushiro sudah tidak lagi memiliki _massa_. Gue memang dapat merasakan sensasi lembutnya kulit atau kerasnya tulang saat menyentuhnya, tapi gue nyaris nggak merasakan apapun saat menggendongnya di pundak gue selama perjalanan kesini tadi.

Kedua, cuma gue yang bisa melihat Toushiro. Karena selama perjalanan kesini, nggak ada satu orangpun yang protes (atau setidaknya menoleh) ketika melihat gue menggendong Toushiro.

Ketiga, 'Toushiro' yang ada disini... Bukanlah 'manusia'. Mungkin ini adalah arwahnya, atau semacam itu.

Mungkin, arwah Toushiro merasa terganggu karena gue nggak bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Itu satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal tentang keberadaan Toushiro disini.

Ini... Salah, 'kan? Alam Toushiro harusnya bukan disini lagi. Tapi gue malah membuatnya dikembalikan kesini.

Jadi... Lagi-lagi, gue merampas kehidupan elo. Setelah gue membuat elo 'pergi' ke dunia lain, gue malah membuat elo datang lagi ke dunia sini.

Gue... Menyedihkan.

Gue berjalan dengan lesu ke dalam kamar mandi. Gue sama sekali nggak berniat buat mandi hari ini, jadi gue cuma mencuci wajah gue di wastafel. Mengambil handuk yang bertengger di dekat sana, kemudian mengelap wajah dan rambut gue.

Gue kemudian menatap ke arah cermin yang ada di atas wastafel tersebut. Menatap wajah gue yang berantakan dengan mata sembab yang memerah. Gue menatap bayangan gue dalam diam. Tetapi, bayangan gue di cermin itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"A-aa—"

Apa itu? Kenapa bayangan gue nggak bergerak sesuai gerakan gue?

Bayangan gue di cermin itu perlahan mulai berubah. Rambutnya mulai memutih dari puncak. Matanya memerah, dan bayangan jaket hitam yang gue pakai berubah menjadi putih polos.

Gue mundur dua langkah. Tanpa sadar, gue ingin berteriak—

[Jangan berteriak.]

Sosok diri gue dalam balutan serba putih yang ada di dalam cermin itu menggerakkan bibirnya, mengeluarkan suara perempuan yang dalam. Gue menutup mulut gue nggak percaya, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"K-kau itu apa?" tanya gue memberanikan diri. Keringat dingin sudah meluncur deras dari pelipis gue. Menatap matanya yang merah menyala yang setengah terbuka.

[Aku? Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya... Aku adalah _makhluk _yang diciptakan oleh Yang di Atas untuk menggoda dan manguji manusia. Mungkin di dunia manusia disebut sebagai... Iblis?]

"J-jangan-jangan kau yang membuat Toushiro hidup lagi?"

[Tidak, bukan begitu.]

"Apa maksudmu?"

[Baiklah, akan kujelaskan secara panjang lebar. Lebih baik kau siapkan telingamu untuk mendengarkan.]

Sosok bayangan gue di cermin itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menampakkan wajah putih pucatnya. Bibir pucatnya bergerak pelan, mengeluarkan kata-kata penjelasan.

[Hitsugaya Toushiro, seperti yang kau tahu, telah meninggalkan dunia pada tanggal 13 Juni 2019. Tapi, dikarenakan beberapa orang yang masih menjadi 'sangkutan'nya di dunia, maka dia ditempatkan di sebuah tempat yang disebut 'Padang Penantian'.]

"Padang Penantian?"

[Ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tempat itu hanyalah sebuah padang es yang sangat dingin, dimana kau tidak akan bisa mati disana. Tapi seiring dengan direlakannya kepergianmu, maka tempat tersebut akan menjadi hangat.]

Gue diam tanda mengerti. Dia kemudian kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

[Setelah enam bulan Hitsugaya Toushiro disana, keadaan disana menjadi lumayan hangat. _Kami _bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tapi, hari ini, tiba-tiba 'Padang Penantian' mencapai tingkat paling dingin yang pernah dicapainya.]

Maksudnya—

[—Ya. Tepat seperti yang ada di kepalamu sekarang. Itu adalah salahmu. Karena perasaan 'tidak rela' yang sangat berlebih, maka Yang Di Atas menyuruhku, salah satu 'iblis'nya, untuk menguji kalian.]

"Ujian? Apa yang harus diuji?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan Toushiro langsung saja pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada?!"

[Pertama, aku harus menanyakan tentang keinginan hati Hitsugaya Toushiro, apakah dia masih ingin berada di dunia atau tidak. Jika iya, maka aku disuruh untuk mengembalikan ingatannya ke saat bulan Juli 2016, dan menghapus ingatannya bahwa dia sudah mati. Jika tidak, maka dia harus menunggu keadaan di 'Padang Penantian' menjadi hangat kembali.]

"Kalau Toushiro ada disini, itu berarti—"

[—Tepat sekali. Itu karena dia menginginkannya. Ujian individual untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah selesai, dan ujian untuk kalian, orang-orang terdekatnya baru akan dimulai.]

Gue terdiam. Menunggu dai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

[Ujiannya adalah: **menemukan alasan kenapa Hitsugaya Toushiro ingin tetap tinggal di dunia manusia**, dan **melaksanakan keinginan terakhir Hitsugaya Toushiro sebelum kematiannya yang belum sempat diucapkannya**.]

"T-tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa gue dan yang lain melaksanakan keinginan terakhir Toushiro, jika ingatannya sendiri adalah ingatannya saat tahun 2016?!"

[Temukan kuncinya.]

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kunci?!"

[Tidak dapat kusebutkan.]

"Kalau begitu, beritahu gue, apa yang bakal gue dan yang lain dapatkan kalau berhasil menyelesaikan ujian itu?"

[Kau akan tahu begitu selesai.]

Sebelum sempat gue menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain, sosok putih di dalam cermin itu sudah berubah kembali menjadi bayangan gue yang asli. Gue mencoba melambaikan tangan. Bayangan gue mengikuti.

Jadi... Gue yang dulu hanya berurusan dengan _gadget-gadget, _sekarang harus berurusan dengan arwah dan iblis? Rasanya aneh sekali. Tapi...

Mau tidak mau, itulah kenyataannya.

* * *

**[Pukul 21.00 WIB — Masih di Kamar Rukia di Kos Putri Karakuraity]**

"Oi, Rukia."

Gue menoleh dari buku pelajaran yang gue baca. Toushiro sudah bangun dari sekitar jam delapan tadi, tapi setelah itu yang dilakukannya hanya melamun di atas kasur gue aja.

"Apa?"

"Kita dimana? Perasaan gue, ini bukan kamar elo, deh."

"Emang bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Kos-kosan. Karena jarak dari rumah gue yang di samping rumah elo itu jaraknya kelewat jauh dari kampus gue, makanya gue ngekos disini," jawab gue sambil ngebaca buku gue lagi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, gue baca buku bukan karena gue rajin. Tapi karena gue nggak tahu mau masang muka apa di depan Toushiro.

"Kos-kosan? Kampus? Bukannya kita masih kelas sepuluh, ya?"

"Toushiro, dengerin gue baek-baek. Jangan ngebantah. Ini udah tahun 2019. Kepala elo aja yang isinya masih tahun 2016."

"Elo ngibul, ih."

"Elo liat batu nisan yang ada nama elo tadi? Itu kuburan elo."

"Jadi maksud elo... Gue udah mati?" tanyanya dengan tatapan wajah kosong. Gue mengintip dari ujung mata gue. Karena nggak mau ngebuatnya tambah stres, gue coba buat ngelawak dikit.

"Ya gitu, deh. _Tee-hee._"

"Kalo sekarang udah tahun 2019, dan ingatan gue adalah ingatan di tahun 2016, apa aja yang udah gue lupain?" Toushiro nanya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gue yang sebelumnya. Oke, kayaknya setelah mati, ini anak sekarang punya bakat nyuekin orang.

Gue menjawab dengan wajah muram. "Banyak, sih. Ulquiorra udah balik ke Spanyol, Ishida dan Hirako yang sekarang udah agak ngejauhin gue, Karin yang sekarang udah jadi anggota klub basket di SMA kita dulu, Ibu Rangiku kawin sama Pak Ichimaru, terus, yang paling penting..."

"Apa?"

"Bokap lo kawin lagi. Terus elo punya kakak angkat."

"Oh. Nyokap gue yang baru cantik nggak?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, elo juga ngomong gitu ke Bokap elo dulu pas Bokap elo bilang mau kimpoi lagi."

"Ah. Ternyata diriku beberapa tahun ke depan benar-benar mengatakan apa yang gue pengen gue katakan dulu kalo semisalnya Bokap gue kawin lagi."

"Bohong. Jadi elo udah ngerencanain buat bilang 'Nyokap yang baru cantik, nggak?' ke Bokap elo? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Bokap dan Nyokap gue yang asli cerai."

Entah kenapa, suasana sekarang menjadi berbau nggak enak. Toushiro diam terus setelah bilang begitu, sedangkan gue masih pura-pura baca buku pelajaran.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, keadaan masih tetap sama.

Setelah gue pikir-pikir... Mending coba gue tanyain hal yang dibilang sama si 'iblis' tadi.

"Toushiro, kenapa elo pengen hidup lagi?"

"Hidup lagi apaan? Mati aja belum."

"Tadi 'kan udah gue bilang, bahkan elo juga udah denger tadi kalo elo itu udah mati."

"Ah, iya. Lupa."

"Jadi?"

"_Wakaranai, desu~_"

"Toushiro, plis, deh. Jangan ngomong pake bahasa Jepang, kenapa? Gue nggak ngerti."

Bahkan setelah matipun, dia masih mencintai Jepang sampe segitunya.

"Gue nggak tahu. Kayak yang elo bilang tadi, ingatan gue cuma sampe tahun 2016. Tepatnya cuma sampe saat gue ditembak seorang cewek cantik buat jadi adeknya, dan elo tiba-tiba ngelempar gue pake tas. Terus kita kejer-kejeran, gue sembunyi di bawah meja bareng Ishida. Lalu... Elo nanya ke Ulquiorra dimana gue—"

Sampai disitu, suara Toushiro sudah sedikit bernada parau.

"—Ulquiorra nunjuk ke bawah meja. Terus gue nyumpahin Ulquiorra pengkhianat dari dalam hati. Lalu, Ishida nyerahin gue ke elo. Ah, gue juga inget, saat itu elo nampar Ishida pake tabletnya—"

Oke. Toushiro cuma cerita biasa. Sama sekali nggak ada unsur kesedihan yang ada disana. Tapi kenapa... Airmata mulai netes dari mata gue?

"Saat itu juga, Ibu Rangiku masuk saat gue dan Hirako nonton anime Highschool DxD New episode 2 bareng-bareng."

Gue tertawa. Toushiro juga tertawa. Padahal di mata gue ada sedikit airmata yang menggenang. Padahal Toushiro menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Tapi kami tertawa.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas ditertawakan, ataupun ditangisi. Itu hanyalah nostalgia tiga tahun ke belakang bagi gue, dan mengingat kemarin bagi Toushiro.

Tapi kenapa... Kami tertawa sambil menangis?

* * *

"Rukia, bagi selimut kenapa?" sewot Toushiro dari belakang punggung gue, sambil narik-narik selimut yang sedang menutupi tubuh gue.

Oke, ehm. Gimana ngejelasinnya, ya. Tapi intinya, gue dan Toushiro sekarang mau tidur, dan karena keadaan yang terpaksa... Seranjang. Toushiro yang punya jiwa _nijikon _dan nggak tertarik sama perempuan asli (di mata gue) jelas bertingkah biasa aja.

Masalahnya, gue. Sekarang, coba gue tanya, gimana perasaan elo jika elo dulu pernah suka sama seseorang, dan setelah elo mikir 'udah, deh, kayaknya temenan lebih enak daripada pacaran', si orang yang elo sukai itu malah tidur di samping elo?

Enam huruf, tiga huruf yang sama, dan dua kata.

_Deg deg._

Parahnya lagi, kasur gue itu cuma kasur kecil yang harusnya cuma muat buat satu orang. Bantalnya satu, dan gulingnya juga satu. Tentu aja, gulingnya gue yang meluk.

"Iya, iya. Pake sesuka hati," ujar gue males sambil ngebiarin dia narik selimut gue.

Gue mejem. Nggak ngurusin lagi apa yang dilakuinnya di balik punggung gue.

Gue merasa rambut gue dipegang-pegang dari belakang. Kemudian, gue mendengar suara Toushiro, "Rukia, rambut elo wangi."

"Jangan dicium," sewot gue sambil tetep mejem.

"Rukia, sekarang umur elo 18 tahun, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ini anak nggak bisa tidur atau gimana, sih?

"Ho'oh. Emang kenapa?"

"Dada elo tambah besar, nggak?"

Gue balik badan. Ngadep ke arahnya yang juga lagi ngadep ke arah gue. Dia masih dengan piyama putih polosnya tadi siang. Karena kasur yang sempit, wajah gue sama dia cuma terpisah beberapa senti.

Di saat Toushiro mejem—dikiranya mau cipokan kali, gue langsung mencolok lubang hidungnya, kemudian melepaskannya.

"Rukia, elo nyaris membuat lubang hidung gue melar."

"Itu salah elo sendiri karena mengatakan sesuatu yang mesum. Udah, tidur sana."

"Gue cowok, elo cewek. Tidur seranjang. Kenapa kita nggak melakukan sesuatu?"

"Maaf, gue nggak tertarik sama orang yang udah mati."

"Sindiranmu menusuk sekali."

Toushiro dan gue terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Gue dapat merasakan tatapan matanya yang memperhatikan wajah gue dari jarak sedekat itu. Sedangkan gue hanya pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Oi, Rukia..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Gue... beneran udah mati?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih. Gue menghela nafas. Sepertinya memang terlalu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan kalau kau sudah mati, padahal yang kau tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Gue mengangguk pelan. "Iya... Elo udah mati."

"Jadi... Gue ini... Cuma arwah?"

"Iya."

"Arwah itu... Nggak kelihatan, 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Lalu... Ini kos putri, 'kan? Berarti penghuninya cewek semua?"

"Iya."

"Berarti gue bisa ngintip, dong," jawabnya dengan wajah seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Gue reflek menendang kakinya dengan kaki gue. Dia cuma cengar-cengir, "bercanda, bercanda."

Gue menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sedangkan dia memperhatikan gue menghela nafas. Gue yang mulai merasa risih diperhatikan mulu akhirnya nanya, "Apa?"

"Elo bilang tadi, Ishida dan Hirako ngejauhin elo, 'kan?" gue mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Toushiro kemudian bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa mereka ngejauhin elo?"

"Karena gue adalah penyebab kematian elo."

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu, gue baru selesai belajar naik motor. Karena pengen nyombongin, gue ngajak elo duduk di boncengan gue. Karena elo kelewat ketakutan, elo ngajakin gue ngomong mulu pas gue lagi nyetir. Tanpa sadar, di depan gue udah ada mobil... dan... Terjadilah."

Toushiro diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Dia kemudian berkata sekali lagi,

"Apa gue bisa ngelihatin elo dari atas sana, ya?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang harusnya gue tanyain ke elo, tauk."

"Tadi, elo sempet tanya kenapa gue pengen balik ke dunia manusia, 'kan?" Toushiro memberi jedak sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Gue rasa gue tahu apa alasannya."

Gue diam menunggu jawaban.

"Gue... Pengen kita semua berkumpul lagi seperti sediakala."

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Kira Kazuki disini. Setelah melawan kemalesan, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat chapter kedua. Mungkin, menurut kalian, ada kejanggalan disana-sini, ya?

Seperti, Bokap Toushiro—Hitsuto, OC saya—yang kawin lagi, dan Toushiro punya kakak angkat. Itu adalah _spoiler _untuk **Para Pencuri Wifi S2 **kelak. Begitu juga dengan pernikahan Rangiku dan Ichimaru, kenapa Karin nggak gabung ke klub WIFI. Nantikan saja. _Stay tune on _Kira Kazuki Channel. _Btw, stay tune _artinya apaan, ya?

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nge_fap—_maksud saya, nge_fav _dan nge_follow_. 8 orang _favers _di _chapter _pertama itu sebuah kejaiban untuk saya. Mana jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah ripiu lagi. ^^

Oke, mulai dari sini, _genre supernatural_nya mulai menampakkan diri. Bagi yang nebak kalo 'Toushiro hitam' yang muncul di bagian paling atas sama dengan 'Rukia putih' yang muncul di tengah cerita adalah _makhluk _yang sama, maka jawabannya benar. Anggap saja dia sebagai _makhluk-tanpa-nama-dan-wujud_.

Dan, saya nggak akan menyebutkan sesuatu kayak nama Tuhan, nama tempat di 'akhirat', ataupun nama malaikat dan iblis disini. Karena Indonesia adalah negara yang sensitif terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan SARA. Jadi sebisa mungkin, saya akan 'menyamarkan'nya, atau malah membuat istilah baru.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya.

Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang _chapter _ini? Silahkan ceritakan di kotak _review._

**Tertanda, manusia setengah jadi,  
Kira Kazuki.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pesan Arwah Musim Dingin

**[Sabtu, 21 Desember 2013. Pukul 13.30 WIB — Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Karakura]**

Pertama, gue, Kuchiki Rukia, adalah murid di fakultas bahasa. Tapi sekarang malah dengan seenak jidat masuk ke dalam gedung fakultas orang lain.

Kedua, gue berada disini sama sekali bukan karena ada cowok yang gue taksir atau semacamnya.

Ketiga, cowok berambut putih yang memakai piyama putih polos seolah lagi _cosplay _jadi Near dari Death Note yang kekurangan pelicin rambut yang sedang berdiri di samping gue ini adalah arwah.

"Rukia, ngapain, sih, disini?" tanya Toushiro sambil duduk jongkok memeluk lutut di depan jendela kaca gedung. Untung dia nggak bisa dilihat orang lain. Kalo bisa, mungkin dia sudah dikira tunawisma yang numpang tidur disini.

Gue menjawab dengan suara pelan (agar nggak dikira gila), "Nungguin Ishida."

"Mau kencan?"

"Bukan."

"Makan bareng?"

"Bukan juga."

"Jadi mau ngapain?" tanyanya dengan pandangan males. Mungkin dia kepengen ketemu lagi sama _Hyourinmaru_nya, yang sekarang udah nggak jelas dimana keberadaannya.

Gue akhirnya menjawab dengan kalimat konotasi negatif, "Mau ngasih tahu Ishida kalo elo bangkit dari kubur."

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo. Terinspirasi dari **AnoHana.**

**Peringatan: **AU. OOC. _Galau detected._

— **Ano hi Mita Keitai no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai —  
— **_(Kita Masih Belum Tahu Nama Telepon Genggam yang Kita Lihat Waktu Itu) _—

— **Episode #03: **Pesan Arwah Musim Dingin —

* * *

Gue akhirnya ikut-ikutan juga duduk jongkok di depan kaca jendela. Gue melirik ke arah Toushiro, dia sedang ngelamun, ngeliatin salju yang turun satu persatu. Seolah nggak ada kerjaan lain. Tapi kayaknya emang bener nggak ada kerjaan lain, sih.

"Oi, Rukia," Toushiro manggil gue dengan pandangan terus lurus ke depan. Gue cuma menjawab dengan bisik-bisik,

"Jangan ajak gue bicara. Gue nggak mau dikira orang gila karena bicara sendiri. Gue juga nggak mau dikira punya temen udara bernama Tomo-_chan_."

"Kata-kata elo barusan bakal menyinggung perasaan beberapa orang, tauk."

Toushiro kemudian diam lagi setelah berbicara. Begitu juga dengan gue.

Nggak lama kemudian, pintu gedung yang terbuat dari kaca yang ada di samping gue terbuka. Diikuti dengan gerombolan mahasiswa berpakaian gaul yang berjalan keluar dari gedung, tanda jam kuliah telah berakhir.

Gue berdiri dari jongkok gue, kemudian memicingkan mata mencari sosok tinggi yang memakai kacamata.

"Ah, itu dia," gumam gue setelah berhasil menemukannya. Gue dan Toushiro kemudian mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang menuju ke tempat parkir. Setelah sampai disana, dan Ishida membuka pintu mobil sedan-entah-merek-apa-nya itu, gue memanggil dia.

"Oi, Ishida!" panggil gue. Ishida langsung noleh. Dia menampakkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut melihat gue. Sedangkan gue menyiapkan telinga gue buat mendengar kalimat-kalimat _nyelekit _yang mungkin bakal muncul dari mulutnya.

"Elo masih berani menampakkan diri di depan gue, Kuchiki?"

— _Pertama, _kata 'menampakkan' itu nggak enak didenger. Dan kedua, sejak kapan elo manggil gue 'Kuchiki'?

Gue diem sejenak. Mengambil nafas, kemudian menunjuk ke arah arwah Toushiro yang ada di samping gue.

"Toushiro hidup lagi. Dia ada disini."

Ishida terdiam untuk sesaat. Dia kemudian memandang gue dengan tatapan tajam. "Berhentilah bercanda! Tidak ada apapun disana! Jika elo berpikir kita bisa berteman lagi cuma karena Toushiro hidup lagi, maka elo salah."

"—Tapi gue beneran ada disini, Ishida..." ujar Toushiro lirih sambil mencoba menyentuh tubuh Ishida. Tetapi, tangannya menembus tubuh Ishida dengan mudahnya.

"Toushiro, HP elu ada, 'kan? Coba SMS Ishida!" ujar gue kepada arwah Toushiro. Ishida memandang gue dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sedangkan Toushiro mengetikkan SMS di HP _touchscreen_nya.

Tidak lama, Ishida membuka HPnya. Melihat ponselnya sejenak, kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celananya. Dia menatap gue dengan pandangan sedih.

"Gue nggak peduli sesedih apa elo gara-gara Toushiro pergi. Tapi asal elo tahu, yang sedih itu bukan cuma elo doang. Gue juga sama sedihnya dengan elo! Tapi... Tapi...", dia menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali, "Kenapa elo ngasih kartu HP Toushiro ke orang lain? Kenapa elo nyuruh dia SMS gue?"

Dengan cepat, gue membantah, "Gue nggak—"

"Dimana? Dimana orang suruhan elo sembunyi? Kalo waktunya pas banget kayak tadi, pasti dia ada di sekitar sini, 'kan?"

"Ishida! Dengerin gue! Tadi itu benar-benar SMS dari Toushiro! Arwahnya kembali lagi ke dunia!"

"... Kalau begitu, biarin gue ngeliatnya."

Gue tertunduk lirih. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro yang menatap tanah dengan pandangan suram. Rambut depan Toushiro yang biasanya _gejrak-gejrak _kini turun menutupi dahinya. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, begitu juga dengan gue.

Toushiro mengetik SMS sekali lagi. Kemudian mengirimkannya.

Ishida melihat HPnya yang bergetar, kemudian berteriak dengan kesalnya,

"Siapapun elo, KESINI! Berhentilah memainkan nama orang yang sudah mati!"

Gue mengangkat wajah. Menatapnya yang sedang berteriak mencari sosok orang yang (menurutnya) memakai nomor HP Toushiro, dan mengirim SMS dari jauh.

... Percuma, Ishida. SMS itu beneran dari Toushiro, dan elo nggak bisa melihat Toushiro. Kenapa elo nggak bisa mengerti itu? Kenapa hanya gue satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat Toushiro?

"JANGAN SEMBUNYI!" teriakkan Ishida mengembalikan gue ke kesadaran. Dengan suara yang keras, gue menunjuk arwah Toushiro yang terdiam murung di samping gue,

"Dia... ADA DISINI!"

— _Plak!_

Ishida menampar pipi gue hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, cukup keras hingga sampai bisa membuat gue jatuh terduduk di tanah. Arwah Toushiro segera duduk menghampiri gue. Sedangkan Ishida menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Dia... Tidak ada disini."

Arwah Toushiro membantu gue berdiri dengan menarik lengan gue. Gue menatap mata Toushiro yang tumben-tumbennya bisa kelihatan khawatir. Gue berkata pelan, "Makasih, Toushiro. Gue nggak apa-apa."

"Cukup. Berhentilah seolah arwah Toushiro sedang berada disini sekarang. Aktingmu hanya membuat elo keliatan kayak orang gila."

Gue menggenggam tangan gue kesal, kemudian menonjok pipi Ishida dengan keras. Ishida terlihat terkejut, kemudian memegangi pipinya yang terasa kesakitan.

"... Apa yang elo lakukan?" tanya Ishida dan arwah Toushiro bersamaan. Gue hanya menunduk murung menatap tanah.

"Dia... Ada disini..." gumam gue pelan sambil menggenggam tangan dengan kuat. "Toushiro kembali ke dunia ini karena dia mati sebelum hal yang diinginkannya terjadi. Kenapa elo nggak mau percaya dengan hal itu?"

Ishida bangkit dari tanah. Dia kemudian menatap lirih ke arah lain. "Gue juga... Ingin percaya apa yang elo bilang... Tapi... Itu mustahil. Itu mungkin hanya khayalan atau halusinasi elo aja."

Gue terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggenggam kerah baju piyama putih polos Toushiro dengan kuat.

"Ishida! Meskipun elo nggak bisa melihatnya, tapi percayalah! Tangan gue sekarang sedang menggenggam Toushiro dengan eratnya! Gue bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di pandangan mata gue! Dia benar-benar ada di depan gue!"

Toushiro menatap gue dengan pandangan iba. Apa? Apa itu salah untuk ngebuat orang lain percaya dengan keberadaan elo? Nggak mungkin, 'kan, gue bisa menanggung elo sendirian?

"—Gue nggak melihat apapun disana. Yang gue lihat hanyalah elo yang sedang menaikkan tangan elo ke atas."

"Ishida, elo harus percaya sama gue!"

"Gue nggak bisa percaya sama sesuatu yang nggak bisa gue lihat."

Gue melepaskan genggaman tangan gue pada kerah piyama Toushiro, kemudian menatap suram ke arah tanah. Arwah Toushiro menepuk pundak gue pelan, kemudian mengelus kepala gue yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Keberadaan gue mungkin hanya untuk elo. Memaksakan kehendak dan keyakinan itu termasuk pelanggaran undang-undang HAM. Sekarang kita pergi aja, yuk."

Gue mengangguk singkat, kemudian berbalik badan. Berjalan menjauh bersama arwah Toushiro secara perlahan, menjauhi Ishida. Gue bisa merasakan tatapan Ishida yang ganjil dari belakang.

Entah di langkah keberapa, langkah kami terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari belakang kami. Gue menoleh, begitu juga dengan Toushiro. Kami melihat Ishida yang jatuh terduduk di atas hamparan salju.

Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, tangannya menunjuk dengan gemetar ke arah gue.

— Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah arwah gentayangan yang ada di samping gue.

"Itu... Apa?"

Untuk sesaat, gue berpikir bahwa Ishida sedang mencoba menyindir gue dengan pura-pura bisa melihat Toushiro juga.

"Itu beneran arwahnya Toushiro?"

Keyakinan gue makin kuat. Gue berjalan ke arahnya. Berniat menonjoknya sekali lagi karena sikapnya yang seolah menyindir gue itu. Toushiro memanggil nama gue dari belakang,tapi nggak gue pedulikan. Yang gue inginkan sekarang hanyalah menonjok pria berkacamata itu.

"Anak kecil berambut putih yang memakai piyama itu... Toushiro?"

Langkah gue terhenti. Gue melihat ke belakang gue. Toushiro yang sedang tersenyum miris sambil menunjukkan jari tanda damai ke arah Ishida.

"_Gue bukan anak kecil, Ishida..."_

* * *

"Awalnya, pikiran gue melakukan perdebatan untuk percaya sama omongan elo atau nggak. Entah kenapa, hati—bukan, maksud gue, otak gue berpikir 'gue ingin percaya'. Lalu... Sosok Toushiro muncul secara perlahan di sebelah elo."

Penjelasan Ishida barusan memang agak terdengar kurang masuk akal. Gue hanya mengangguk saja.

Gue sedang berada di dalam mobilnya Ishida. Tepatnya di bangku samping pengemudi. Sedangkan Toushiro duduk di belakang, memainkan tablet Ishida yang ada di dalam tasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Gue sendiri hanya melihat keluar melalui jendela kaca.

"Ishida, _Osu!_nya elo taruh dimana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Nggak ada. Udah lama gue hapus."

"Eeeh? Akunnya buat gue aja!"

"Mati aja sono."

"Gue emang udah mati, kok."

... Hening.

"Jadi, Ishida, kita mau kemana?" tanya gue memulai pembicaraan.

"Ke bandara," jawabnya sambil menyetir. "Nyemput Ulquiorra."

"Eh? Ulquiorra udah pulang?" tanya gue. Ishida hanya mengangguk. Toushiro sendiri hanya bergumam di belakang.

* * *

**[12.00 WIB — Bandara Karakura]**

Gue, Ishida, dan arwah Toushiro berdiri berderet di depan pintu kedatangan penumpang. Karena gue dan Toushiro yang, ehm, pendek, maka urusan cari mencari kami serahkan kepada Ishida.

Ishida mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya, sambil berteriak, "Oi, Ulquiorra! Sini, sini!"

Tidak lama kemudian, dari kerumunan penumpang tadi, muncul sosok cowok pucet berambut hitam yang sedang menenteng tas koper di belakangnya.

Ulquiorra, tetap dengan ekspresi kosongnya, memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Ishida. Di mata gue, mereka terlihat seperti Om-om yang ketemu dengan kawan SMAnya. Padahal mereka emang kawan SMA.

Ulquiorra melirik ke gue. Dia kemudian senyum tipis—ternyata dia bisa senyum!—kemudian menjabat tangan gue, lalu memeluk gue.

Oke. Jangan salah paham. Kayaknya di negara asalnya, pelukan sama lawan jenis itu bukanlah hal yang hanya dilakukan antar keluarga atau pacar saja. Gue mah cuma ikut-ikutan menepuk pundaknya aja.

Gue lalu mulai bicara, "Anu, tentang Toushiro..."

"Ah. Gue udah denger dari Ishida, kok. Gue turut berduka cita. Padahal dia masih muda..." gumam Ulquiorra sambil memandang jauh ke langit. "Bisa anter gue ke makamnya?"

Ulquiorra, sejak kapan bahasa Indonesia elu bagus kayak gitu?

Gue melirik ke Ishida. Ishida cuma mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan arwah Toushiro sendiri daritadi cuma melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ulquiorra, meskipun diabaikannya.

Gue dan Ishida hanya memandang iba ke arah arwah Toushiro. Arwah Toushiro yang merasa diperhatikan lalu melihat ke arah gue. Dia lalu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

Kenapa Toushiro bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Saat gue dan dia pertama kali bertemu saat SMP, dia adalah tipe cowok nyebelin yang dibenci semua orang. Pinter, nggak punya temen, dan selalu main sendirian di depan laptopnya. Dia dulu selalu diejek sombong karena nggak punya temen. Padahal dia nggak salah apa-apa.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama kami di perpus kala itu, Toushiro perlahan berubah menjadi cowok yang nyebelin—cuma dalam artian berbeda. Nyebelinnya itu selalu membuat gue bahagia.

Saat gue sadar dari nostalgia gue, tiba-tiba Toushiro sudah ada di depan gue.

Karena kaget, gue akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Oi, elo nggak apa-apa?"/"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro dan Ulquiorra secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu sama-sama mengulurkan tangan mereka.

Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa berhenti bagi gue.

... Tangan siapa yang harus gue raih? Jika gue meraih tangan Toushiro... Tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi, kalo gue meraih tangan Ulquiorra? Apa Toushiro akan... Cemburu? Ah. Nggak. Toushiro nggak akan cemburu. Itu cuma keinginan gue.

Jadi akhirnya, gue meraih tangan Ulquiorra, dan berdiri dari jatuh terduduk gue. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra tadi, "Nggak ada apa-apa."

Gue menoleh ke arah Toushiro. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana piyama putih polosnya, kemudian memandang ke atas. "Ah... Jadi... Rukia sekarang udah nggak mau megang tangan gue lagi..."

Tungg—

"Jadi gitu, ya. Sikap elo sama gue sekarang..."

Toushiro, elu ngapain galau?! Elo sengaja, 'kan?! Pengen ngebuat gue terlihat kayak orang gila di tempat umum?!

"Yaudah. Kalo gitu, lebih baik gue pergi."

"Tunggu dulu, Toushiro!" ujar gue tanpa sadar, sambil menarik pundak Toushiro. Toushiro menoleh ke arah gue. Di wajahnya... Ada sebuah cengiran yang nyebelin.

Gue menoleh ke sekitar gue. Orang-orang melihat gue dengan pandangan aneh.

Oh, lalat. Terong basi lu. Ternyata elu emang beneran ngejebak gue.

Gue menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melebarkan matanya, dan bertanya dengan suara kecil, "Rukia... Elo lagi ngapain?"

Gue terdiam untuk sesaat. "Iya, anu. Kayak yang elo liat, disini ada arwahnya—"

"Arwah? Apa sesuatu yang seperti itu memang ada?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. "Mata manusia biasa tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda alam dengan kita. Keberadaan arwah itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak valid."

"Mungkin, elo nggak melihatnya. Tapi di mata gue, gue juga dapat melihat Rukia sedang memegang pundak Toushiro," ujar Ishida. Mendukung gue. Ulquiorra hanya melihat Ishida dengan tatapan datar.

Gue melihat Ulquiorra dengan tatapan penuh harap. Secara, Ulquiorra adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dan akrab dengan Toushiro—mereka sering main _game _berdua, dan semacamnya—jadi harusnya... Dia mempercayai gue, 'kan?

Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah gue. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya di tubuh Toushiro—mungkin di matanya dia hanya menggerakkan tangannya di udara, tapi di mata gue, gue melihat tangannya menembus tubuh Toushiro dengan begitu saja.

"Arwah itu... Apa?" gumam Ulquiorra. "Apakah mereka bersatu dengan udara? Apakah arwah itu memiliki sifat tidak dapat dilihat, dan didengar, tapi dapat dirasakan? Atau tidak memiliki sifat apapun?"

"Lupakanlah tentang Toushiro, Rukia, Ishida. Mungkin yang kalian lihat itu hanyalah imajinasi kalian saja," ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin. "Biarkanlah dia bahagia di dunianya disana."

"Kenapa? Elo nggak pengen ngelihat Toushiro lagi?"

"Iya. Gue nggak pengen melihat wajahnya lagi," jawab Ulquiorra. Gue dan Toushiro melebarkan mata terkejut. Gue lalu secara reflek menampar pipi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memegangi pipinya yang baru saja gue tampar.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita semua teman?" tanya gue dengan tatapan emosi.

"Kita semua memang teman. Tapi, apa orang yang membuat temannya menangis masih dapat dibilang teman?"

"Apa yang elo maksud, Ulquiorra?"

"Sejujurnya, sejak kematiannya, gue malah membencinya," jawab Ulquiorra. Lagi-lagi dengan nada datarnya. Entah kenapa kali ini nada datarnya membuat gue kesal.

Gue bersiap-siap menonjok pipinya. Tapi saat tangan gue sudah melayang setengah, gue merasa pundak gue ditarik oleh Toushiro dari belakang. Membuat tangan gue terhenti.

Kenapa, Toushiro? Gue melakukan ini buat elo. Toushiro hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Ulquiorra menangkap tangan gue yang mengepal di udara, kemudian menariknya. Membuat tubuh gue menempel ke tubuhnya.

Oi—

Teriakan protes gue terhenti ketika gue merasa Ulquiorra mulai memeluk gue erat.

"Gue benar-benar membenci Toushiro. Dia memang salah satu teman terbaik gue, tapi entah kenapa, gue nggak bisa berhenti membencinya ketika tahu dia meninggal."

Gue menoleh pelan ke arah Toushiro dari dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Toushiro tidak menatap gue, tapi menatap Ulquiorra. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Ulquiorra.

Sialan, kenapa sekarang gue malah berharap Toushiro cemburu ngeliat gue pelukan sama cowok lain?!

Gue lalu mengangkat wajah gue, menatap mata Ulquiorra yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari gue, "Kenapa? Kenapa elo benci sama Toushiro?"

Ulquiorra lalu menjawab sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak gue,

"—Karena dia udah membuat elo menangis."

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Afterword:**

**Tomo-chan** si teman udara itu mengacu kepada Haganai episode pertama.

Halo. Udah berapa lama saya nggak apdet fanfik ini? Oh. Nyaris 20 hari. Buset. 20 hari, dan saya cuma ngetik 2,5 ribu _word. _Tolong dimaklumi, karena saya akhir-akhir ini lagi gila main VN Steins;Gate. Dan _FYI, _lama bermain Steins;Gate itu lebih dari 50 jam. Sekarang aja belum selesai.

Dan juga, sekarang gue udah mulai sekolah. Padahal sebenarnya, frekuensi saya ngetik saat hari sekolah itu jauh lebih tinggi daripada hari libur. Karena libur itu bawaannya males. Bener, 'kan? Bener, 'kan? Bener, dong~

Watdehel. Akhirnya saya malah buat _scene _UlquiorraXRukia. Mana peran Toushiro dikit banget lagi disini. Apakah fanfik ini akan berakhir sebagai RukiaXHarem? Semoga tidak. Karena pertemanan adalah hubungan yang lebih erat daripada cinta~

#OcehanNgelesSangHikikomori

Saya ngomongin tentang pertemanan, padahal saya aja nggak punya teman di dunia nyata. Dunia nyata memang menyeramkan. Kenapa saya malah curhat? Entahlah, nggak ada yang tahu.

Maafkan kesalahan saya tentang tanggal ultah Toushiro. Harusnya 20, bukan 21. Saya teringat sama ultahnya Sena dari Eyeshield soalnya. Sekarang udah diedit.

Episode satu prolog, episode dua penjelasan, episode tiga penyelesaian 'Ishida _Route_' (?) ditambah pembukaan 'Ulquiorra _Route_' yang rencananya selesai di chapter depan. Jadi disini, tugas Rukia adalah membuat seluruh anggota klub WIFI percaya dengan keberadaan Toushiro. Kalo sesuai rencana, sih, episode 5 nanti 'Hirako _Route', _lalu episode 6 'Toushiro _Route', _lalu akhirnya _'true route' _di episode 7. Jadi tamatnya di episod 7. Semoga. Kenapa malah mirip _otomege _gini. Padahal saya cowok. GYAAA!

Makasih banyak buat para pereview dan para pefavor (?). Buat para pe_follow _juga.

Sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 4: Logika Arwah Musim Dingin

Logika... ya?

Sejak Ulquiorra berkata begitu pada hari itu, gue jadi memikirkan banyak hal tentang sesuatu yang bernama logika.

Logika, secara harfiah, berarti sebuah penilaian subjektif kita untuk memisahkan hal yang 'masuk akal', dan 'tidak masuk akal'. Untuk memisahkan 'mana yang lebih baik'. Juga, untuk memisahkan antara 'keputusan pribadi' dan 'keputusan untuk orang banyak'.

Pepatah jaman dulu pernah berkata, **'Laki-laki mengandalkan logika, sedangkan perempuan mengandalkan perasaan'.**

Secara logika, gue adalah perempuan. Secara logika juga, gue seharusnya lebih menggunakan perasaan. Logika dan perasaan adalah dua hal yang bersimpangan. Menggunakan perasaan, maka, gue berarti mengabaikan logika.

Sungguh paradoks yang menyebalkan.

Seharusnya gue nggak banyak berpikir, tapi langsung berbuat saja.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Peringatan: **OOC. AU. Galau. Penggunaan bahasa tidak baku pada sudut pandang orang pertama.

— **Ano Hi Mita Keitai no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai —  
— **(Kita Masih Belum Tahu Nama Telepon Genggam yang Kita Lihat Waktu Itu) —

— **Episode #04: **Logika Arwah Musim Dingin —

* * *

**[Minggu, 22 Desember 2019. Pukul 09.00 WIB — Kamar Rukia]**

Ulquiorra adalah sosok yang paling sulit gue mengerti. Meskipun kami sudah berteman selama tiga tahun di SMA, gue masih belum bisa menemukan sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Di satu sisi, dia adalah pemuda dingin yang jarang berbicara. Di sisi lain, dia adalah pemuda sedikit bicara yang bisa dibilang, 'sejiwa' dengan Toushiro. Namun di sisi lain lagi, dia adalah...

... Sosok kedua yang melindungi gue setelah Toushiro.

Gue membaringkan tubuh gue di atas ranjang empuk di kamar kosan gue. Seperti biasa, pandangan mata gue lurus jauh ke depan. Menatap _platform _yang terbuat dari tripleks dengan kosong.

Ingatan gue melayang ke dua tahun yang lalu, ketika gue, Toushiro, dan Ulquiorra kelas sebelas.

Ketika itu, gue, lagi-lagi, diganggu oleh 'penggemar'-nya Toushiro. Biasanya gue bakal menghajar mereka sendiri, tapi, saat mereka ingin menghajar gue, Ulquiorra muncul disana.

Ulquiorra nggak kayak kebanyakan cowok di FTV atau sinetron-sinetron. Bukan juga kayak si Rapael di film Cinta Carut Marut, yang setelah keren-keren berkelahi malah pingsan dipukul dari belakang.

Saat itu, yang Ulquiorra lakukan hanya berkata 'pergi'. Para perempuan itu kemudian tentu saja menolak. Entah kenapa, tidak lama setelah itu, para perempuan itu langsung pergi dengan wajah ketakutan.

Mungkin, Ulquiorra menampakkan wajah menyeramkan atau semacamnya. Gue nggak tahu karena gue nggak melihatnya.

"Rukia, ngelamunin siapa? Ulquiorra, ya?"

Gue menoleh dengan cepat. Melihat sosok Toushiro yang memakai piyama putih polos itu sedang duduk di atas meja makan. **Benar-benar **meja makan. Dia duduk melipat kaki sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

Gue menggeleng.

Toushiro kembali berkata, "Elo nggak usah khawatir. Palingan kasusnya bakal sama kayak Ishida, kok. Elo tinggal ngomong-ngomong sama dia, terus nggak lama kemudian, dia bakal percaya kalo gue ada disini, dan dia juga bakal bisa melihat gue. _Medetashi, medetashi._"

"Seandainya semudah itu, gue juga udah ngelakuin itu dari kemarin," sewot gue sambil menuangkan air dari botol ke dalam gelas, kemudian meneguknya. Setelah beberapa tegukan, gue menaruh gelas di tempat cucian piring.

"Gimana kalo kita main ke apartemennya Ulquiorra aja? Sekalian ngajak ngobrol. Kali aja—"

"—Toushiro, kalo elo ngomong pake kata 'kali aja' sekali lagi, gue akan pura-pura nggak bisa ngeliat elo," jawab gue sambil mencuci tumpukan piring kotor.

"Ah. Rukia jahaat~" ambek Toushiro dengan wajah dingin. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata dengan nada imut begitu tapi wajahnya datar. Toushiro lalu menarik nafas perlahan, kemudian menatap ke platfon langit-langit kamar kosan gue.

"Oi, Rukia."

Gue yang sedari tadi sibuk berjibaku dengan sabun dan piring, menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Hm? Apa?"

"Uoh. Elo ramah banget. Gue kira elo bakal ngejawab 'Hah?' atau semacamnya," ujar Toushiro dengan nada menyindir. "Gue mau nanya sesuatu."

Mengabaikan pernyataannya yang pertama, gue langsung balik bertanya. "Apa yang pengen elo tanyain?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro 18 tahun... Bagaimana orangnya?"

Pertanyaan aneh. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang menanyakan kepada orang lain tentang dirinya sendiri. Yah, tapi dalam kasus Toushiro, ingatannya 'dihilangkan' sampai bulan Juli 2016, jadi gue dapat memakluminya.

"Elo... Jadi lebih banyak senyum."

Toushiro diam sebentar. "... Udah? Gitu aja?"

"Iya. Gitu aja."

Keheningan mengampiri kami. Yang dapat terdengar hanyalah suara air cucian yang mengalir, suara decitan saat gue mengelap piring, dan suara ketukan kecil ketika gue menumpuk piring-piring tersebut.

Tidak seberapa lama, Toushiro menanyakan sesuatu lagi.

"Rukia," dia memberi jeda sesaat untuk menarik nafas. "... Elo... Suka sama Ulquiorra?"

... Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pertanyaan jebakan?! Tunggu, tunggu. Kalo dia nanyain hal semacam ini, bukankah artinya Toushiro cemburu gara-gara adegan pelukan gue sama Ulquiorra kemarin?! Nggak, nggak. Gue nggak boleh ge-er dulu... Ini bukan saatnya!

Jadi, gue harus jawab apa? Apa harus jawab 'iya', atau 'tidak'? Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda, gue akhirnya malah mengucapkan kalimat lain yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala gue.

"Kalo iya, kenapa? Kalo nggak, kenapa?"

Entah kenapa gue mau neriakin diri gue sendiri ababil. Tapi mau gimana lagi, gue emang nggak tau mau bilang apaan. Akhirnya, dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk malu, gue bersiap mendengar jawaban Toushiro.

"Nggak kenapa-napa."

Seperti yang diduga dari sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sepertinya di kepalanya sekarang dia sedang berpikir 'Rukia mau milih mana yang untung mana yang rugi' atau semacamnya. _Gah, _untuk pertama kalinya gue merasa diri gue adalah ababil yang terkutuk.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, gue akhirnya duduk di kursi meja makan. Tepat di samping Toushiro yang duduk bersilah kaki di atas meja.

"_FYI, _Hitsugaya Toushiro 15 tahun suka sama Rukia 15 tahun."

...

Barusan, dia ngomong apa?

"Eh?" hanya itu kalimat yang muncul dari bibir gue.

"Cuma ngasih tahu aja. Gue sekarang, maksud gue, 'Toushiro 15 tahun' suka sama 'Rukia 15 tahun'. Tapi itu adalah versi ingatan gue, alias tahun 2016. Gue nggak tahu, apakah 'Toushiro 18 tahun' suka sama 'Rukia 18 tahun' atau nggak."

Gue mencoba melirik ke arah wajah Toushiro. Toushiro sedang membuang wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gue.

_Ehm, boleh gue nganggep ini sebagai 'nembak' nggak secara langsung?_

Gue hanya tersenyum pelan. Gue merasa pipi gue menghangat, dengan sedikit getaran disana. Lalu, gue membalas pernyataan Toushiro barusan.

"Rukia 15 tahun juga suka sama Toushiro 15 tahun."

Toushiro dengan cepat menoleh. "Lalu, elo yang sekarang?"

Gue mengangkat bahu.

Toushiro cuma tersenyum sinis sambil memukul pundak gue pelan dengan kepalan tangannya. "Elo jahat amat, sih."

Toushiro lalu berdiri. Melompat turun dari meja makan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah gue. "Ayo."

"Kemana?"

"Ke apartemennya Ulquiorra."

* * *

"Toushiro, jangan tarik-tarik tangan gue!" ujar gue dengan suara kecil ketika Toushiro menarik tangan gue di trotoar jalanan di dekat apartemen Ulquiorra.

Dia mengabaikan perkataan gue, dan terus saja menarik.

"Elo ngebuat gue terlihat kayak orang gila, woi," bisik gue. Syukurnya, Toushiro berhenti berlari, dan berdiri menghadap gue. Dia lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. Gue juga ikutan melihat ke sekitar.

Orang-orang sedang melihat gue dengan pandangan seperti '_itu anak lagi ngapain?'. _Gue cuma cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk rambut belakang gue, "Maaf. Saya punya penyakit tidak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan khayalan."

Orang-orang lalu langsung kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Fuuuh," desah gue, menarik nafas. "Toushiro, lain kali jangan narik-narik gue kayak gitu. Bikin malu, woi."

Toushiro cuma mengangguk sambil menyengir. "Maaf, maaf."

Kami lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen Ulquiorra. Sebelum masuk ke pintu masuk, Toushiro sempat-sempatnya melihat ke puncak gedung sambil bergumam, "Uooh. Tinggi banget. Kita udah pernah kesini belum?"

Gue mengangguk. "Udah pernah. Kalo nggak salah pas akhir tahun 2016."

"Cih. Kenapa, sih, ingatan gue harus pake acara dihilangkan segala. Bener-bener ngerepotin," gumamnya. Dia lalu berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Gue mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah bertegur sapa dengan pemilik apartemen, gue langsung meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Kami lalu langsung menuju ke kamar Ulquiorra yang berada di lantai lima menggunakan lift.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa, sih, Ulquiorra malah balik ke apartemen lamanya? Kenapa nggak nginep di hotel atau dimana, gitu?" tanya Toushiro dengan santai saat di dalam lift.

"Biaya hotel jauh lebih mahal daripada apartemen. Lagian, si Ulquiorra kesini juga 'kan buat liburan smester. Jadi wajarlah kalau dia lebih milih di apartemen lamanya," jawab gue menebak.

"Oh. Rukia ternyata tahu banyak tentang Ulquiorra, ya."

_Apa itu? Dialog seorang yang sedang cemburu?_

"Nggak juga. Itu cuma perasaan elo doang," jawab gue dengan pandangan males. Setelah lift berhenti, dan pintu lift terbuka, kami langsung menuju ke kamar Ulquiorra.

Mengetuk sekali, tidak ada suara.

Ketukan kedua, masih tidak ada jawaban.

Gue kemudian baru sadar, kalo disamping pintu kamar Ulquiorra ada _interkom. _Toushiro langsung saja menekan tombol interkom_. _Gue langsung mencak-mencak. "E-elu ngapain mencet-mencet?!"

"Emang kenapa? Elo juga mau mencetnya juga, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi kalo ada orang yang lihat tombolnya mencet sendiri 'kan—"

"_Rukia, lagi ngomong sama siapa?" _suara Ulquiorra memotong kalimat gue. Pandangan gue beralih menuju ke interkom_. _Ada wajah Ulquiorra yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur tertampil di layarnya.

Gue haru bilang apa sekarang?

Pertama, langsung bilang **"Gue barusan lagi ngomong sama Toushiro."  
**Dua, menggelengkan kepala, lalu bilang **"Nggak ngomong sama siapa-siapa, kok," **sambil cengar-cengir.

Akhirnya, pilihan gue jatuh pada yang pertama.

"Boleh gue masuk?" tanya gue kepada Ulquiorra melalui interkom. Ulquiorra mengangguk, lalu wajahnya menghilang dari layar interkom, tanda dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak lama kemudian, bunyi kunci yang dibuka terdengar, dan pintu ruangan Ulquiorra terbuka.

"Ada apa datang kemari?"

_Uoh, Ulquiorra. Bahasa Indonesia elu bagus banget._

Gue menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil, "A-anu. Cuma mau berkunjung doang, kok."

Ulquiorra cuma ber-oh ria. Dia lalu mempersilahkan gue untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Maaf agak kacau. Belum sempat disusun," ujarnya singkat, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Rukia mau minum apa?"

_Rukia mau minum apa?  
Rukia mau minum apa?_

Kenapa Bahasa Indonesianya jadi seolah kayak gue dan Ulquiorra pasangan bocah SMP yang baru pacaran gini?! Gue menahan diri gue untuk nggak membuat perempatan di jidat. "Apa aja yang ada?"

Ulquiorra terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Semuanya ada di kantin bawah. Tapi jangan mesen yang mahal-mahal, ya. Duit gue nggak terlalu banyak."

"Yaudah, gue es jeruk aja," jawab gue dengan cepat. Ulquiorra lalu pergi menuju interkomnya yang tertempel di dinding di dekat televisi, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol, dan memesan jus jeruk dua buah.

Gue lalu duduk di sofa berwarna hijau yang penuh dengan kaos-kaosnya Ulquiorra. Gue melihat ke sekeliling. Ada banyak poster _game-game _yang keren dan yang _ifyouknowwhatimean _bertebaran di dindingnya.

Gue melirik ke televisinya. Televisinya kayaknya emang ada di tiap kamar. Tapi yang anehnya adalah beberapa konsol _game _bertuliskan PS4, Xbox 480, dan Nintendo Zii berjejer dengan rapi, lengkap dengan _stik-stik_nya yang menjalar. Bukan cuma itu, di samping konsol-konsol itu terdapat PSP dan HPnya yang sedang di-_charge._

Oke, gue tahu Ulquiorra adalah seorang _gamer _akut dan juga anak orang kaya. Gue juga udah pernah lihat konsol-konsol _game_nya, tapi setelah dilihat lagi, itu emang bikin kagum.

Eh. Tunggu. Gue melupakan sesuatu.

Toushiro dimana?!

Mata gue menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar, mencari sosok bocah yang memakai piyama putih polos. Dan gue menemukannya sedang duduk berjongkok di depan sebuah _pigura. _Gue berjalan ke arahnya, mencoba melihat apa yang dia lihat.

Foto yang sama dengan foto yang ada di kosan gue. Tapi foto milik Ulquiorra dibingkai menggunakan bingkai kayu dengan ukiran rumit. _Tanpa debu sedikitpun yang menempel di kacanya. _Tanda dia selalu membersihkannya.

Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Wajah Toushiro dilubangi. Terlihat sedikit kehitaman di sekitar lubang tersebut. Dibakar? Atau disundut menggunakan rokok? Tunggu, sejak kapan Ulquiorra merokok? Gue nggak menemukan asbak atau apapun yang berhubungan di kamarnya, berarti itu mungkin dibakar menggunakan korek api atau semacamnya.

"Apa keberadaan gue mengganggu, ya?"

Suara Toushiro itu. Terdengar datar. Tanpa nada. Tanpa semangat. Gue menjawabnya dengan nada sendu, "Nggak. Keberadaan elo adalah sesuatu yang menciptakan foto itu ada."

"Heh, apa itu? Filosofi?" tanya Toushiro dengan pandangan mengejek. Gue cuma nyengir tanpa sebab.

"Elo nggak harus sedih, Toushiro. Meskipun semua orang nggak bisa ngeliat elo... Gue akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang bakal selalu ngeliat elo."

"Makasih," ujarnya dengan suara yang nyaris nggak bisa gue dengar.

Tanpa gue sadari, Ulquiorra memperhatikan dialog gue dengan Toushiro barusan. Gue langsung menjadi berantakan, "Itu, Ulquiorra, jadi alesan gue kesini sebenarnya—"

"Meyakinkan gue tentang keberadaan 'Ketua'?" potongnya dengan penekanan di kata 'Ketua'. Dia lalu menaruh dua gelas berisi Es Jeruk di meja di dekat kasurnya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yang gue lihat barusan adalah monolog seorang yang menjadi gila karena kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya."

"Toushiro itu ada!" teriak gue, menegaskan.

"Dia tidak ada!" bantah Ulquiorra dengan nada membentak. Entah kenapa gue menjadi ketakutan. Gue nggak pernah melihat Ulquiorra marah sebelumnya. "Manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa mereka lihat. Yang namanya hantu atau roh itu hanyalah imajinasi saja."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan ke gue kenapa gue bisa melihat Toushiro disini?!" teriak gue sambil menarik tangan piyama Toushiro. Toushiro agak terkejut, tapi dia memilih untuk diam. Mungkin karena di kepalanya, setiap perkataannya nggak akan dapat didengar oleh Ulquiorra.

"Toushiro yang kau lihat adalah imajinasi yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin gue dapat menyentuh imajinasi gue sendiri?!" teriak gue membantah. Gue lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Emosi memuncak di kepala gue. Seperti kejadian Ishida kemarin, gue merasa ingin menonjok cowok yang ada di depan gue ini.

"Meskipun dia ada..." Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada lirih, "Gue nggak akan pernah menerimanya, karena dia udah ngebuat Rukia menangis."

Gue diam sesaat. Langkah gue terhenti. Gue memegangi kepala gue yang terasa pusing. "Elo kira ini sinetron?! Terus, elo bakal ngapain?! Ngebuat gue melupakan Toushiro? Lalu akhirnya kita akan bahagia selamanya?! Jangan mimpi! Toushiro masih seratus kali lebih baik dari elo!"

Ulquiorra nggak dapat membalas ucapan gue. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Dengan sebuah nada yang terdengar jahat, gue langsung berkata,

"_Denger, Ulquiorra! Gue mencintai Toushiro seratus kali lebih banyak daripada gue mencintai elo!"_

Kalimat itu melintas begitu saja di kepala gue. Awalnya itu seharusnya hanya sebuah kalimat argumen antara pikiran gue, tapi entah kenapa bisa lolos begitu saja melalui mulut gue.

Ulquiorra tambah memasang ekspresi terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro yang ada di samping gue.

"... Apa yang bisa gue lakukan, agar Rukia mau melupakannya?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Gue menunduk, kemudian menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Tidak ada."

Ulquiorra terdiam. Mulutnya tidak bergerak. Matanya hanya menatap lantai kamar apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya memang selalu berekspresi kosong, tapi kali ini jauh lebih kosong dari sebelumnya.

Gue melirik ke sebelah gue. Toushiro sedang menatap gue dengan pandangan khawatir. Kenapa? Elo nggak harus khawatir sama gue, karena keadaan elo jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Gue merasakan tubuh gue didorong.

"RUKIA!"

Teriakan itu terdengar serak. Itu suara Toushiro, tidak salah lagi. Kenapa dia berteriak memanggil gue? Lagipula, apa yang barusan mendorong gue?

Ah, gue sadar. Ulquiorra, rupanya. Dia mendorong gue ke kasurnya. Kakinya menjepit kedua kaki gue agar nggak bergerak, sedangkan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala gue.

"Ulquiorra, elo mau ngapa—"

"Diamlah," suara datar yang begitu dalam terdengar dari Ulquiorra. Itu adalah suara yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat mengerikan. Perlahan, Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya ke gue.

_Tunggu dulu, dia mau memperkosa gue?!_

Gue nggak dapat ngebiarin itu. Gue mencoba menggerakkan kaki gue, mencoba menendang selangkangannya. Namun percuma, dia langsung menekan kedua kaki gue menggunakan lututnya. Saat gue mencoba menggerakkan tangan untuk mendorongnya, pergelangan tangan gue langsung dipegang erat olehnya. Menahan gerakan gue.

Tubuh gue terkunci. Gue nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Gue menolehkan kepala gue ke arah lain selain ke arah Ulquiorra. Gue menatap Toushiro yang sedang melihat Ulquiorra dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Tapi, Toushiro bisa apa? Dia seharusnya nggak bisa nyentuh Ulquiorra.

Gue memanggil namanya dengan suara serak, "T-Toushiro..."

"Kenapa namanya yang kau sebut di saat seperti ini?"

Suara Ulquiorra terdengar begitu dekat dengan gue. Jelas saja, karena mulutnya tepat berada di depan telinga gue. Gue nggak bisa menjawab. Entah kenapa gue menangis.

"Dia sudah mati," ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. Gue merasakan sebuah sentuhan di dagu gue. Itu adalah jari tangan kanan Ulquiorra. Dia memaksa mata gue untuk menatap matanya. "Dan, gue masih hidup."

"Ulquiorra... Lepasin... Gue..." suara gue terdengar parau. Tenggorokan gue terasa sakit.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gue. Wajahnya semakin dekat. Gue memejamkan mata ketakutan.

—Apa keperawanan gue bakal hilang disini?  
Di tangan orang yang termasuk salah satu orang yang paling gue percaya?  
Di depan hadapan orang yang _benar-benar _gue cintai?

Nggak, gue nggak mau. Tapi gue nggak bisa apa-apa. Gue juga tahu, Toushiro juga nggak akan bisa apa-apa. Karena itu, gue pasrah—

—Tapi tiba-tiba, beban yang menindih tubuh gue hilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara benturan dan pukulan yang cukup keras.

Gue membuka mata gue secara perlahan, lalu mendudukkan pantat gue di kasur Ulquiorra. Menatap ke sisi samping. Gue melihat Ulquiorra yang bergulingan di tanah, dan... Toushiro yang sedang memukuli wajahnya.

Toushiro mencengkram kerah baju Ulquiorra, duduk di atas perutnya, dan memukuli wajah Ulquiorra dengan begitu kerasnya. Pipi kanan, pipi kiri. Ia terus saja memukuli kedua pipi Ulquiorra.

Toushiro akhirnya berhenti. Dia menarik kerah baju Ulquiorra, berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya, "Apa yang elo lakukan, brengsek?!"

Ulquiorra menatap nanar ke arah lain. Kedua pipinya terlihat membengkak, dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dari ujungnya.

"... Aneh... Gue merasa dipukuli, padahal gue nggak melihat sesuatu yang memukuli gue..."

Tunggu.

Tunggu!

"ULQUIORRA! Elo bisa ngeliat gue, 'kan?!" teriak Toushiro lagi. Suaranya yang memang serak dari sananya makin menjadi parau. "Elo bisa melihat gue, 'kan?!"

"Aneh sekali. Tadinya kukira sosok Hitsugaya—ah, salah, maksudku 'Ketua' adalah imajinasiku saja. Tapi baru kali ini aku menemukan imajinasi yang dapat memberikan rasa sakit yang nyata."

Sebuah tonjokan dari Toushiro lagi-lagi melayang ke pipi kiri Ulquiorra. "Elo... Bisa ngeliat gue..."

"Jadi, kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. "Gue bisa ngeliat elo, terus, apa?"

Toushiro terdiam. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kerah baju Ulquiorra, sedangkan di tangan kanannya yang bergetar terlihat bercak darah.

Ulquiorra mendorong Toushiro, membuat tubuh Toushiro terdorong ke belakang. Ulquiorra lalu balik menindih tubuh kecil Toushiro. Seperti meniru Toushiro, tangan kiri Ulquiorra mencengkram kerah piyama putih Toushiro, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengepal, siap memukul.

Gue segera bangkit dari kasur Ulquiorra, berniat menghentikannya—

"Diam saja disana."

Sebuah suara datar yang bergabung dengan suara serak. Toushiro dan Ulquiorra mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan bersamaan. Toushiro lalu menatap gue, "Ini urusan gue dan Ulquiorra. Elo nggak perlu ikut campur."

"Tapi—"

"Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang hanya dapat diselesaikan dengan pukulan, Rukia," potong Ulquiorra. Dia lalu memukul pipi kiri Toushiro. Gue mensipitkan mata melihatnya. Terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Itu, untuk balasan elo mukul gue tadi."

Ulquiorra kemudian memukul pipi kanan Toushiro. Bunyi benturan antar tulang terdengar lagi. "Itu, untuk balasan karena elo udah ninggalin kita semua dengan tiba-tiba."

Toushiro melebarkan bola matanya mendengar itu. Tapi, sebelum sempat Toushiro berbicara, Ulquiorra memukul pipi kiri Toushiro lagi. Dari suaranya, itu adalah pukulan yang paling keras.

"—Dan itu, karena elo udah ngebuat Rukia menangis."

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda.

"Elo pikir... Gue mau ngebuat dia nangis?"

Suara Toushiro. Terdengar bergetar. Dia balas menatap Ulquiorra yang menduduki tubuhnya.

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang mau ngebuat perempuan yang paling dicintainya nangis? Gue bukan orang sebodoh itu!" teriak Toushiro. Dia bangkit, mendorong Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua berdiri dari duduk, dan saling menatap.

"Asal elo tahu, ingatan gue cuma sampe tahun 2016. Cuma sekitar sebulan setelah elo bergabung. Gue sama sekali nggak punya ingatan tentang dua tahun setelahnya."

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau elo ngebuat dia nangis."

"Udah gue bilang, gue nggak ada niat untuk ngebuat dia nangis! Kenapa elo nggak ngerti?!" teriak Toushiro dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Seolah berbagai ekspresi bergabung menjadi satu disana.

Toushiro berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra, kemudian menarik kerah bajunya. Bibir Toushiro berada dekat dengan telinga Ulquiorra. Toushiro sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu, tapi gue nggak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Yang gue tahu, setelah itu Ulquiorra mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian berpelukan. Sebuah pelukan yang hanya dilakukan oleh dua sahabat yang sudah lama nggak bertemu.

Gue hanya menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"_Denger, Ulquiorra. Keberadaan gue disini itu nggak tetap. Cepet atau lambat, gue akan segera menghilang, kembali ke dunia gue yang seharusnya. Karena itu—"_

"—_Setelah gue benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini, tolong jaga Rukia. Untuk gue. Bukan, tapi untuk kita."_

"_... Baik."_

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

_Wasshoi. _Ketemu lagi sama saya. Lagi-lagi, saya lama ngapdet fanfik ini. Udah makan waktu berapa lama, ini? Dua minggu? Kayaknya ini fanfik lama-kelamaan bakal jadi diapdet sebulan sekali, dah. =,=

Kalian mau _romance? _Oke, udah saya kasih _romance. _Kurang baek apa coba saya ini. Ah. Yang mau minta tanda tangan baris dulu, ya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis~  
Silahkan kirimkan pendapat anda tentang chapter ini melalui kotak _review _di bawah ini. _Review _kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya.


End file.
